


In a Rainy Garden

by Maiden_of_the_Moon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anastasia (1997 & Broadway) References, M/M, Other, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_the_Moon/pseuds/Maiden_of_the_Moon
Summary: An ineffable re-write of Anastasia's "In a Crowd of Thousands."





	In a Rainy Garden

**Author's Note:**

> **Me:** GO Anastasia AU only instead of the lost princess it's the lost antichrist and Crowley and Aziraphale don't actually succeed in training the right boy and on second thought I basically just described canon but without music  
**youandyourmusic:** Close enough  
**Me:** Canon needs more musical numbers is the takeaway here  
**youandyourmusic:** Yes  
**youandyourmusic:** I know we've determined in the past that "In a Crowd of Thousands" is perfect for Viktuuri but I like the idea of Zira singing the chorus to Crowley and vice versa  
_[An hour and a verse and a half later]_  
**Me:** GOD DAMMIT I GUESS THIS IS HAPPENING

**Crowley:** Things were new  
Way back when  
I still think of that day,  
Now and then

Just a tree  
And a girl  
And an angel, watching

You stood straight  
Shared a wing  
So unsure that you’d done the right thing  
How you feared; how I stared  
In that rainy garden

And I’d later recall  
At the start of it all  
How you stood there with empty hands  
We looked out at the world  
And I thought,  
_Is this Her plan?_

Then the storm  
Traveled on  
And with new orders now,  
You were gone  
But I knew even then  
In that rain-damp garden  
I’d find you again 

**Aziraphale:** Just a storm  
(**Crowley:** Just a storm)  
**Aziraphale:** Passing through  
(**Crowley:** Passing through)  
**Aziraphale:** But back then,  
This was novel and new  
Then your form  
Came into view—  
A gold-eyed demon, watching 

You were thin  
Serpentine  
I was warned you’d be wicked and mean  
You were not as you seemed  
In that rainy garden 

And as time passed us by  
I was forced to realize  
That your presence was nothing to fear  
And I tried not to fall  
But I fell  
For you, my dear... 

**Both:** Eden’s gone  
Life’s moved on  
On our own side is where we belong  
So 'til They  
Try again  
In this South Downs garden  
I’ll love you  
To the end


End file.
